The Surprise
by vanessamatos
Summary: Juliet tem uma surpresa no dia do seu aniversário. Um jantar a dois preparado pelo James.


**FIC:** The Surprise

**AUTOR:** Nessa_Matos (Vanessa Matos)  
**SHIP:** Sawyer/Juliet  
**CENSURA: **NC-17  
**SPOILERS: **Quinta temporada  
**FINALIZAÇÃO:** 03/07/2009  
**DISCLAIMER:** Lost e seus personagens pertencem à ABC e seus produtores.  
**OBSERVAÇÃO:** Fanfic escrita em resposta ao Projeto "Three Years" da seção Suliet do One True Forum. One shot.  
**ITEM USADO:** Um jantar a dois.  
**NOTAS: - A história é narrada pela Juliet;**

**- Contém palavras relacionadas a SEXO, então para maiores de 18 anos;**

**-Nessa fic sugerir que a Juliet tenha nascido depois de 1975.**

**BETA: Mariana (Mari Emmy) Obrigadoooooo!!!!, e queria agradecer também a Bê (Mari Bê)**

**Capa: ****.**

**SINOPSE: **_Juliet tem uma surpresa no dia do seu aniversário. Um jantar a dois preparado pelo James._

**A Surpresa**

Já fazia um ano desde o incidente que nos trouxe ao passado. Viver na década de 70 era no mínimo estranho. Ainda mais num lugar que estava condenado ao extermínio. Todos os meses o submarino fazia o trajeto para o continente para buscar novas "cobaias" (isso mesmo, era isso que éramos) e novos mantimentos para o acampamento. Por que não conseguia entrar em um deles e voltar à civilização? Sem fumaça negra, ursos polares, hostis, sem o louco do Ben, Richard e companhia?

Quem sabe poderia de longe acompanhar a vida dos meus pais, e dessa forma poder novamente ver cada um dos meus familiares. Se bem que seria bizarro me ver crescer. Nossa, isso seria uma experiência no mínimo bizarra. Podia me impedir de casar com aquele traste. De cair na conversa do Ethan e nunca teria conhecido esse lugar. Ótimo. Quem sabe ganharia o Nobel de Ciência descobrindo como engravidar mulheres tidas como inférteis?

Devo estar enlouquecendo. Anos de estudo. Noites perdidas ao microscópio. E vou terminar meus dias como uma mecânica numa ilha no fim do mundo! Obrigado! Não poderia ser mais feliz!

A única coisa boa nessa "loucura" toda era a companhia do James. Ele havia superado minhas expectativas. Não era o cafajeste que achei que fosse. Bem. Posso dizer que esse tempo "vivendo" juntos cada dia me surpreendia. Tínhamos nos tornado amigos. Bons amigos. Acho que ele era o motivo de permanecer nesse fim de mundo a espera do apocalipse. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho nesse lugar. Precisamos um do outro. E ele jamais abandonaria a esperança de ver a Kate novamente. Será que ela sabia o quanto era sortuda de ter um homem como o James perdidamente apaixonado por você? Claro que não! Era egoísta demais para notar algo tão magnífico como isso.

Não vejo a hora do meu expediente terminar. Estava totalmente cansada. Passei o dia reparando uma caminhonete da Iniciativa. E era um milagre a mesma agora estar dando a partida. Era nessas horas que agradecia ao meu pai por ter me ensinado um básico de mecânica. O restante aprendi com o tempo. Posso afirmar que como mecânica era uma excelente cientista, mas eles não precisavam saber disso, né?

A sirene! Banho, Banho. Era terrivelmente desagradável ficar o dia inteiro cheia de graxa. Às vezes tinha que ficar horas debaixo do chuveiro para tirar o excesso dos meus cabelos. E em 1975 não existiam cremes e shampoo de qualidade. Era nessa hora que sentia mais falta do futuro. Que saudade dos clarões!

Casa. Eu e o James dividíamos uma das casas da Iniciativa. E ele era um excelente "colega de quarto". Ao abrir a porta sinto um cheiro muito agradável. Hum!!!! Ele havia feito o jantar? Desde quando James faz o jantar? A curiosidade me corroia. Aproximei lentamente e a imagem quase me faz ter um ataque cardíaco.

Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. OMG! Ele fica extremamente sexy com seus fios dourados presos dessa forma! Controle-se Juliet Burke! Trajava um avental branco. E mexia alguma coisa na panela. Cantarolava alguma canção que não conseguir reconhecer. Céus! Poderia ficar eternamente aqui parada encostada na porta admirando-o. Era a visão do paraíso!

Desde quando fico suspirando pelo James? Acorda! Ele ama outra. Ele se jogou de um helicóptero por outra! Somos amigos. Apenas amigos.

Não sei quando ele notou a minha presença. Só me dou conta que fui desmascarada quando escuto sua sensual voz. Ele devia saber do poder da mesma. E falava dessa forma de caso pensado!

James: Juliet?

Juliet: Ham?

James: Há quanto tempo estar ai parada?

Juliet: Acabei de chegar. Hum. Que cheiro bom é esse?

James: Receita minha. Preparei uma deliciosa macarronada. Há tempos que não faço esse prato. Tenho certeza que vai adorar!

Juliet: Hum. Alguma ocasião especial para tal feito?

James: Esqueceu né?

Juliet: Esqueci? Do que está falando?

James: Hoje é seu aniversário!

Meu aniversário! OMG!

Juliet: Completamente. Sabe como é. Tecnicamente nem era para existir nessa época.

Ele riu. Que risada mais gostosa de ouvir. Uma das maravilhas de conviver com o James era poder escutá-lo rir. Podia ficar eternamente aqui só escutando-o gargalhar.

Deixa de ser boba Juliet. Concentre-se. E esquece essas baboseiras, lembre-se apenas que ele ama a Kate. Te ver apenas como amiga.

James: Isso é um pequeno detalhe. Pra mim você existe e por isso merece essa pequena comemoração.

Juliet: OMG! Não me diga que chamou o pessoal para uma "festinha"?

James: Não! Vai ser apenas nós dois. Como tem sido todo esse longo ano.

Nós dois! Acorda Juliet! Inspira, Respira. Deve estar alucinando. Foi o sol. Estava extremamente quente hoje.

Juliet: Ba... Banhooooo!

James: Como?

Juliet: Vou tomar um banho.

James: Exato. Tira esse macacão imundo.

Juliet: Obrigada pela parte que me toca!

James: Oh! Só quero que vista algo bastante bonito. Para combinar com você! Demore o tempo que necessitar. Vou esta ocupado preparando a mesa.

O James estar fletando comigo? Será algum efeito colateral dessa viagem no tempo?

Juliet: Me... Mesaaaa?

James: Claro. Com direito a luz de vela, fundo musical...

OMG! Luz de Vela? Fundo Musical? Por que ele está se aproximando tanto de mim. Anda pra trás pernas. Mais... Mais... Não tem mais para onde correr, estou totalmente encostada na parede. Oh Não! Seus lábios estão perto demais dos meus.

James: E se for uma boa menina! Vai ganhar seu presente!

Seus dedos afastam meus fios de cabelo que teimavam cair sobre minha face. Uma das suas mãos estava próxima demais do meu tronco, apoiada na parede. E o maldito sorriu. Está comprovado. Ele faz isso propositadamente! Acho que meu coração bateu recorde de palpitação nesse momento.

James: Então o que me diz?

Não sei como conseguir pronunciar as palavras. Tamanha era o meu descontrole nesse momento.

Juliet: Banho! Preciso de um banho!

O descarado continua sorrindo! E afasta-se vagarosamente. É nesse momento, finalmente consegui concentrar todas as minhas forças nas minhas pernas e sai dali imediatamente até meu banheiro sem olhar para trás.

Estava comprovado. Enlouqueci!!!

A noite na ilha fazia frio. A temperatura caia bruscamente. Mas, essa noite o calor era enorme. Já estava algum tempo debaixo da ducha fria, e o calor não diminua. Demorou até notar que o calor não era externo, era meu. O maldito havia acendido a minha chamar interior. Estava excitada!!! E a culpa era do James. Maldito!!!

Minutos tentando escolher uma roupa decente! Desde quando demoro tanto para vestir algo par ir jantar com o James? Bem. Nunca havíamos jantado a luz de vela, como fundo musical... O bendito calor novamente!!! Até o final da noite vou ter derretido que nem um picolé.

Estávamos no ano de 1975 não havia nada no meu guarda roupa apresentável. Bem. Calça jeans era o básico. Faltava uma blusa... Optei por uma branca de algodão... Saudade da seda! O bom do algodão era que não precisava de sutiã. Nem precisei pentear muito o cabelo. Devido ao meu estado de ebulição optei por lavá-los assim podia justificar tanto a minha demora. Bem. 1 hora no banho é muito tempo até pra mim! Nem nos meus piores dias de graxa demoro tanto tempo assim. Ele deve estar se divertido com meu pânico...

Desde quando James Ford flertava comigo? Alguma piadinha para celebrar meu suposto aniversário? Ninguém comemora aniversário de uma pessoa que tecnicamente ainda não nasceu!

Com a mente fervilhando, controlando o possível ataque de epilepsia que meu corpo tentava ter, ou seja, meu nervosismo. Retorno a sala. E a mesma estava repleta de velas. Acho que o James usou toda a reserva da Iniciativa para situação de emergência!

A mesa da sala estava com um lindo jarro com flores amarelas, pratos, talheres e copos. Hum... A mesa estava ali, faltava o fundo musical. E é claro meu "adorável" colega de quarto. Ou seria meu mega ultra irresistível e sexy colega do futuro?

Nem precisei questionar tanto tempo seu sumiço. O mesmo vem da cozinha trazendo em suas mãos uma garrafa de vinho. Ele estava querendo me embebedar? Estava usando suas táticas de sedução comigo? Não sonha acordada Juliet!

James: Pensei que tinha se afogado no banheiro!

Juliet: Graxa nos cabelos!

James: Sei... Vinho?

Juliet: Hum...

James: Esse é bom. Não sabe quantos favores tive que cobrar para conseguir essa garrafa!

Juliet: Não precisava!

James: Claro que precisava. Temos que comemorar com estilo!

Juliet: James. Andou fumando alguma daquelas ervas dos hostis?

Maldito. Se ele soubesse quanto esse seu sorriso é encantador e sexy! Acho que tem alguma idéia...

James: Não. Apenas abri meus olhos! Finalmente estou tendo uma vida comum. Tenho um bom trabalho. Uma boa "companhia". Bons colegas. O que mais posso querer da vida? O passado é muito melhor que o futuro. Temos muito o quer comemorar.

O James deve estar andando muito com o doido do Faraday. Abre o vinho, e nesse movimento pude observar melhor seus músculos. OMG! Carregar uns pesos na ilha estava fazendo muito bem a ele. Que pedaço de mau caminho!!!

Bendito calor de volta! Podia sentir a umidade começar a molhar minha calcinha.

James: Um brinde!

Juliet: Há?

James: A nós. Há estamos vivos. E a finalmente temos a vida que merecemos...

Juliet: Isso seria ficar o dia inteiro debaixo de um carro me enchendo de graxa?

James: Isso me lembra meu segundo ponto... Por que continua aqui Juliet?

Juliet: Acho que não encontramos ainda uma maneira de viajar no tempo... Bem... Não em 1975!

James: Não estou falando de estar aqui no passado. E sim de estar aqui no acampamento, e não ter voltado ao continente!

Juliet: Me pediu pra ficar. Não está lembrado?

James: Pedi para ficar dois meses. Já se passou 1 ano. E toda vez que o submarino parte encontra uma desculpa. É um carro que tem quer terminar... Qual é seu real motivo?

Filho de uma... Como é que me pergunta isso assim? Me olhando com esses olhos... Com esse sorriso torto? É um tremendo de um golpe baixo... Acho que meu silêncio deve ter sido a melhor resposta. Por que ele mudou de assunto... Acho que alguém ai em cima ainda gosta de mim!

James: Senta. Vou buscar a macarronada, antes que esfrie.

Ufa! Sente-me na mesa. E a mesma estava muito bem arrumada. Ponto para ele. Se isso fosse um jogo de sedução havia começado com o pé direito.

Retorna com uma panela e enche nossos pratos. Se o gosto fosse tão bom quanto o cheiro... Que odor maravilhoso...

James: Hum. Espero que goste. Faz tempo que não cozinho, posso ter errado na receita.

Juliet: O cheiro está divino!

James: Antes de começamos vou precisar que abra seu presente.

Juliet: Agora?

James: É que ele é necessário para completar os eventos que bolei para a noite!

Juliet: James!!!!

James: Não confia em mim?

Juliet: Sabe que sim!

James: Então?

Juliet: Me dá logo isso antes que a comida esfrie!

O que deveria esfriar é esse calor aqui embaixo! Minha calcinha parece uma piscina!

Ele pega um saco com o logotipo da Iniciativa. E me entregou!

James: Me desculpa a embalagem. Mas, papel de presente é algo raro nessa época!

Juliet: Não precisava!

Tiro algo que me pareceu um LP de dentro. Um disco? Acho que minha cara denunciou meu espanto...

James: É um LP dos Rolling Stones. O LP!!! Isso é raridade na nossa época. E consegui por uma mixaria.

Rolling Stones? Quem disse que gosto desses velhotes? Se bem que nessa época deviam estar em forma. Maldição tenho que fazer uma cara de super hiper mega feliz. Afinal é um presente dele. E ele preparou tudo com tanto carinho!

Juliet: OMG! James! Isso é incrível!

Ele deixou uma gargalhada escapar. Não me segurei e acabei acompanhado-o na gargalhada!

James: Trouxeram o LP errado. Não era esse seu presente. Mas, It´s Only Rock and Roll é uma relíquia mesmo. Quer dizer, vai ser. Pode deixar que na próxima viagem do submarino seu presente virá.

Juliet: Então porque me deu? Queria só me deixar embaraçada com a situação?

James: Não! Claro que não! É que podemos jantar ouvindo-os. Esse é um dos melhores discos produzido pela banda. Vale a pena escutá-lo. Pode ser?

Juliet: Claro! Por que não?

James: Ótimo!

Logo uma melodia embalava nosso jantar. OMG! Não é que a macarronada é divina? Nem tive muito tempo para papear, mantive minha boca sempre ocupada. A situação já estava desagradável. Meus olhos captavam cada minúsculo movimento dele. E tudo era traduzido sexualmente. Estava fervendo. Bem. Estava há algum tempo sem, vocês sabem, e dividir a casa com um deus grego desses. Vê-lo sair molhado enrolado apenas numa toalha. Andando sem camisa. Era demais para qualquer mulher saudável.

Uma camisa jeans e uma camisa de algodão também era muito sexy! Se bem que do jeito que me encontrava, se o mesmo aparece-se vestido de padre, ia continuar sentido esse calor e essa umidade aumentar.

Tentei me concentrar na arte de mastigar bem os alimentos. Faz bem a saúde! E a beber o vinho. Se bem que cada golada fazia arder minha garganta. Onde havia me metido?

De repente um som suave começou a ecoar. Musica romântica? Desde quanto Rolling Stones toca coisas melosas?

Fica sentado. Nada de levantar! Tarde demais!

James: Me concede a honra dessa dança?

Que fofo! Quem consegue negar alguma coisa a esse deus grego?

Quando dei por mim estávamos "bailando" na sala. O corpo dele tão próximo do meu. Suas enormes mãos repousadas na minha cintura. Não preciso dizer que o calor havia ultrapassado a barreira humana de temperatura! E que continuava cada vez mais molhada... Minha Nossa!

Repousava minhas mãos em seus ombros e evitava encará-lo. Mas, não demorou muito tempo...

James: Hey! Olhe pra mim?

Juliet: Sim?

James: Está com medo de mim?

Juliet: Medo?!

James: É.

Juliet: Claro que não!

Ele então encostou nossos corpos fazendo-me sentir o volume de sua calça jeans contra meu centro. OMG! Ele estava excitado também! Suas mãos agora subiam e desciam minhas costas. Minha respiração estava descompassada. Encosta seus lábios do meu ouvido...

James: Acho que sei a resposta daquela minha pergunta...

O Maldito ainda sussurra... Tive que segurar o gemido que queria escapar entre meus lábios... As palavras tinham dificuldade de sair...

Juliet: Respostaaaa... Perguntaaaaa?

James: Exato. Sei porque não pega aquele submarino...

OMG! Ele sabe???

James: Por mim!

É. Bingo!

James: Não porque lhe pedir para ficar dois meses aqui. E sim porque sente o mesmo que sintooo!

Vou me arrepender de ter perguntado isso...

Juliet: Se... Se... Senteee???

James: Tentei me enganar, mas não consigo mais...

Não sei como ele fez isso. Mas, quando mesmo esperei senti seus lábios frios contra os meus. De inicio fiquei estática sem entender e sem conseguir fazer absolutamente nada. Mas, continuou roçando seus lábios contra os meus, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava meu pescoço e a outra minhas costas.

Mil coisas passaram instantaneamente em minha mente. Mas, nenhuma conseguiu frear minha reação. Meus lábios começaram a se movimentar lentamente contra os deles. Agora não tinha mais volta. Suas mãos tornaram-se nervosas. E seu corpo encostava mais contra o meu. Sua excitação cada vez mais nítida.

Sua língua pediu passagem e gentilmente permitir. A mesma era muito ágil, e estava me levando a loucura. Nem lembrava que necessitava biologicamente de ar. Pouco me importava que minhas células precisam de ar. Meu corpo necessitava dos seus beijos. E isso era prioridade. Mas, infelizmente precisei me afastar.

Puxava o ar furiosamente. Meu peito chega doía. Meus batimentos estavam desregulados. E meu sangue deveria está fervendo. Meu centro se contrai enquanto sentia seu órgão pulsante tão próximo.

Ele também buscava o ar para seus pulmões. E seus olhos brilhavam. Um brilho diferente. Nunca havia visto em seu olhar. Estavam escuros. Era desejo nítido nele. Ele me desejava. Upi!

Mas, uma pequena parte minha lutava contra o que nossos corpos queriam. E quanto tentei questionar nossas ações, senti seus dedos em meus lábios...

James: Psiuuu!!! O disco não era seu verdadeiro presente. Na verdade, vou mostrá-lo para você!

Tinha até medo de perguntar. Ainda bem que ele foi mais rápido que minha curiosidade...

Segurou minhas mãos e entrelaçou em sua cintura, encostando mais sua excitação contra meu centro. Calça jeans contra calça jeans. Malditas calça jeans.

Não demorei a sentir novamente seus deliciosos lábios novamente contra o meu... Minha mente vagou. Não pensava em nada. Só queria agir daqui pra frente... Dane-se o mundo. Queria usufruir do meu presente... James Ford... Que jantar!

Nossos lábios se tocam fortemente ocasionando pequenos ruídos. Minhas mãos soltaram seus cabelos fazendo-o cair em seus ombros. E fui descendo-as até seu maravilho e bem definido glúteo. E tive que posicioná-las e apertar fazendo-o soltar um gemido em resposta. Ponto pra mim.

A reação dele foi imediata, me arrastou numa velocidade e num pisca de olhos estavamos em seu quarto, me deitou em sua cama sem afastar nossos corpos e lábios. Apenas quando precisamos respirar é que o contato foi quebrado.

Nos olhávamos sem mais nada dizer. Nossas reações fisiológicas ditavam as regras. Minhas mãos repousavam em sua cintura, enquanto ele estava apoiado com as mãos em torno do meu corpo, afastando nossos corpos por alguns centímetros, olhando-me.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelas laterais da sua camisa, conseguindo tocar sua pele que queimava em minhas mãos. Ele entendeu o recado e tratou de tirar a peça e jogá-la, sei lá onde, o mais importante era minha visão do paraíso. Barriga totalmente definida, peito másculo. Isso que era homem, o resto era resto.

Ele se inclinou ainda apoiando as mãos na lateral evitando deslizar todo seu peso em cima de mim. E voltou a me beijar. Nossa. Se soubesse que ele beija tão bem não tinha esperado um ano. Teria sugerido um jantar a dois há muito tempo.

Suas mãos deslizam pelo tecido da camisa fazendo meus mamilos se manifestarem positivamente, desce e num movimento abre um pouco minha calça jeans de modo a permitir passagem a sua mão.

Sinto uma das mãos escorregando pela minha coxa. Foi impossível segurar o gemido que escapou pelos meus lábios. Céus! Ele estava tão próximo!

Só faltava mais uma barreira. O tecido da minha calcinha. Uns dos seus dedos tocam-me na região dos meus delírios. E meu corpo arqueou e deixei um gemido escapar. Estava me levando a loucura. Sinto seu dedo contra meu centro de prazer. OMG! Ele estava tão perto! Arquei meu corpo instintivamente. Meu gemido ecoou na casa vazia. Só queria aguardar o momento. O momento em que ele escorregou seu dedo para dentro da minha peça e me tocou intimamente, sussurrando sensualmente em meu ouvido, fazendo-me transpirar de desejo.

James: Juliettt!!! Ahhhh!!! Está derretendo. Derretendo por mim. Toda molhadinha pra mim...

Se já estava molhada. Agora era que escorria. Sinto meu centro ficar cada vez mais úmido. A cada investida dele no meu interior sinto meus músculos contraírem fortemente causando-me um mar de sensações deliciosas, as quais percorrem cada parte do meu corpo. Sinto seus lábios macios contra os meus. Seu gosto era tão bom. Nunca senti um gosto com esse em meus lábios. Sua língua percorrendo cada centímetro da minha boca aumentava mais o prazer que cada segundo tomava conta do meu corpo e da minha mente.

Meus lábios protestam quando os deles se afastam. Mas, logo sinto um arrepiou causado por eles em meu pescoço. As mordidas delicadas e os chupões estavam me deixando mais e mais excitada.

Meu corpo protesta quando seu dedo se afasta do meu centro, e sinto-o o mesmo novamente deslizando junto com os demais por minha coxa, e minha perna. Ele sobe suas mãos por minha perna e passa por cima da camiseta fazendo-me arquear mais o corpo em resposta ao seu toque.

Ponho minhas mãos em torno da sua cintura puxando-o mais seu corpo de encontro ao meu. Para sentir o estado de excitação do seu "amiguinho" fazendo-o soltar um profundo e delirante gemido, fazendo-o meu centro pulsar em resposta.

Sua voz rouca e cheia de prazer fazia o calor entre minhas coxas ir a mil, e ultrapassar a barreira e percorre cada milímetro do meu corpo. Como o queria. Como necessitava dele. Como queria sentir nossos corpos unidos em um só.

Puxo mais sua cintura fazendo nossos corpos se tocarem mais. Meu objeto de luxuria estava quase ultrapassando a barreira do tecido e da calça. Seria anatomicamente possível ficar mais e mais "alegre"? A resposta não ficou muito tempo no ar. Logo o sentir mais e mais contra meu centro. Como desejei está nua nesse momento!

Num movimento ele se afasta, puxando minha calça e jogando-a em algum lugar. Tira sua calça também rapidamente. E volta a tocar meus lábios em fúria. Que homem! Puxava mais sua cintura contra meu centro. Agora a barreira separando-os era pequena. E não tive coragem ainda de ver com meus próprios olhos seu "desejo" por mim.

James: Calma querida! Dessa forma não vou agüentar tanto tempo...

Céus! Sua voz rouca e sexy me deixava com mais e mais tensão. Querendo mais e mais senti-lo contra mim. Seus lábios tão próximos do meu ouvido.

Seus lábios voltam a me beijar. Meus lábios já estavam vermelhos devido à força com quer ela sugava-os. Céus!

Suas mãos encontram a barra da minha camiseta e começou a percorrer a minha pele quente e nua fazendo-me arquear mais o corpo e gemer seu nome em meus lábios. Subia de forma brusca meu corpo lateralmente. Com as mãos em cada lado do meu corpo. Alcançado ambos dos seios ao mesmo tempo tocando-os fortemente fazendo-me soltar mais uns gemidos contra seus lábios. Sentido meus mamilos enrijecidos sem nenhuma barreira. As mãos quentes dele contra meus mamilos enrijecidos estão me fazendo uivar de prazer. Minhas mãos impacientes puxam-no contra meu corpo. É terrivelmente delicioso e prazeroso sentir seu corpo excitado contra meu centro, o qual ficava cada vez mais úmido. Sentia minha calcinha totalmente molhada.

O ar é necessário e nossos beijam cessam. E meus olhos se direcionam a sua cueca. Não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos do volume. Aquilo tudo era pra mim? Era por mim? Era incrível e surreal demais. Levanto e o puxo pra mim, fazendo-o cair sobre meu corpo preenchendo seus lábios com os meus.

Enquanto me beijava, suas mãos rápidas tratam de se livrar da camiseta e da minha calcinha. Ficando totalmente nua.

Era tão injusto. Eu completamente nua e ele ainda vestido!

Desço minhas mãos pelo seu peito, estacionando um pouco em sua barriga, sentindo-o arquear o corpo durante esse ato. Desço mais um pouco parando na barra da cueca. E num movimento rápido coloco minha mão dentro da cueca, sentindo-o gemer em meus lábios.

Toco seu membro de leve, fazendo-o gemer mais em meus lábios. Sua respiração ficou mais lenta. E sinto-o prender a respiração

Ele não deixa barato. Desce suas mãos dos meus seios e encontra meu centro úmido. E deslizava um dedo para meu interior, enquanto tocava a região de prazer com outro. Fazendo-me arquear o corpo violentamente e prender com força seu membro em minhas mãos fazendo com que ambos soltassem um longo e prazeroso gemido.

Tentava sem sucesso tirar sua cueca. Em resposta ele afunda mais seu dedo em meu interior, enquanto deslizava mais alguns para meu centro fazendo-o contrair violentamente neles. Friccionava a outra mão na minha região de prazer. Fazendo-me apertar mais seu membro.

Duramos nessas caricias por pouco tempo. Delicadamente ele afasta minhas mãos do meu membro, afastando as suas do meu centro. Meus lábios soltam um muxoxo em protesto.

James: Relaxa querida. Não agüentaria mais se continuasse. Tenho outro plano em mente...

Outro plano em mente??? Bendito jantar! Bendito aniversário!!!

Deixei um sorriso em minha face. Acompanho com meus olhos sedentos suas mãos se livrarem da cueca, e pela primeira vez vejo meu objeto de desejo frente a frente. Nossa! Ele era muito bem dotado. Pelo menos em relação aos outros caras com quem já estive. Sem falar que era mais grosso. Por meros segundo pensei em como aquilo caberia em mim.

Sou tirada desses devaneios pelos beijos dele em meus lábios. Os beijos vão se direcionando ao meu pescoço e ao lóbulo da minha orelha. Onde ele depositada algumas mordiscada. Minhas mãos percorriam a extensão da sua enorme costas.

Abrir bem minhas pernas permitindo-o se colocar entre elas. Sinto meu objeto de desejo tocar minha coxa. Fazendo-me arquear novamente meu corpo e gemer alto.

Escuto novamente seu sussurro...

James: Deixa-me te beijar?

Juliet: Não é o que está fazendo?

James: Não em seus lábios... Não em sua boca...

Sinto as mãos dele contra meu centro úmido.

James: Aqui...

Juliet: OMG! James... Não precisa fazer isso...

James: Mais eu quero. Desejo tanto isso...

Minha mente trabalhava em flash. Pisco o olho tentando ver se era mesmo real. Esse deus grego. Com seu órgão totalmente ereto e pulsante tão próximo do meu centro. Me olhando dessa forma. Cheio de desejos em suas pupilas. Bem... Se ele desejava tanto, não era eu que iria impedir...

Passo minhas mãos delicadamente em seus lábios. E o maldito, sexy, e gostoso puxa um dos meus dedos sugando-o inicialmente de forma lenta e depois fortemente. Meus lábios gemem em resposta.

Ele solta meu dedo e se inclina. Beija-me nos lábios, pescoço, ombro, colo, seios, barriga...

Hiperventilava. Aguardando o grande momento. Ninguém nunca havia me tocado assim tão intimidamente. E sentia um pouco de medo e receio. Os quais sumiram ao sentir sua língua quente contra meu centro.

OMG! Se existisse céu, deveria está bem próximo nesse exato momento. OMG! Como era bom. Um formigamento vai tomando conta do meu corpo. Principalmente do meu centro.

Os gemidos eram cada vez mais altos. Nem me dava conta deles saindo entre meus lábios. A língua dele cada vez mais dentro de mim. Enquanto seus dedos brincavam com minha região de prazer.

O formigamento dá lugar a contrações. Cada vez mais constantes e violentas. Minhas mãos tentavam em vão puxar seus cabelos. Meus olhos fixos no teto. De repente era como se tivesse vendo um arco-íris. Cores nunca vistas por mim. Uma onda tremenda invade meu corpo, e era como se todos os meus sentidos ficassem mais aguçados. Sinto meu centro se contrair mais uma vez violentamente. E um mar de sensações imensuráveis tomarem conta do meu corpo, fazendo-me arquear meu corpo e gritar enlouquecidamente. Era um orgasmo. E que orgasmo!

Ele beijava minha barriga lentamente, enquanto tentava recuperar meus sentidos. Suas mãos subiam e desciam em minhas coxas, fazendo com que o bendito calor volta-se a queimar em meu centro, e provoca-se mais e mais a umidade na região. Incrível! Já encontrava-me excitada novamente, nem parecia que tinha acabo de ter um magnífico orgasmo. Quem era esse? Algum deus do sexo?

Desço minhas mãos em direção a sua nunca alisando a região. Percebo que meu gesto o levou a fechar os olhos.

Ele sobe mais o tronco e seus olhos encaram os meus. Suas mãos ainda estavam sobre minha barriga. Afasto mais minhas pernas permitindo-o posiciona entre as mesmas. Suas mãos tocam meus lábios e então me beija.

Ele desce suas mãos, contornando meus seios, desce mais alisando carinhosamente meu tão delicado abdome, e desce mais alcançando meu centro de prazer, apertando-o com força, fazendo-me arquear o corpo, e gemer em seus lábios. Continua friccionando a região, enquanto encostava seu órgão contra minha coxa, gemendo meu nome em seus lábios.

James: Ohhhh! Juliet!! É tão deliciosa!..

Se o objetivo dele era me ver derretendo de prazer em seus braços e implorando por mais. Estava quase conseguindo alcançá-lo.

Sua mão cada vez mais contra meu centro me provocando arrepios, seus deliciosos lábios, e seu órgão tão perto estavam me fazendo delirar de prazer.

Não agüentava mais. Necessitava dele

Juliet: James! Não agüento mais...

James: Não agüenta mais?

Luna: Não acredito que vai me fazer...

James: É só pedir... Estou aqui para isso... Mas, preciso ouvir isso dos seus lábios...

Controlei o gemido que quase escapou dos meus lábios, ao sentir o órgão dele tão perto do seu destino. Ele friccionava bem na minha entrada, fazendo meu corpo arquear involuntariamente.Os sangues de minhas veias foram substituídos por alguma substância alucinógena, tamanha era minha urgência. Tamanho era o meu desejo em ser dele sem mais nenhuma demora.

Juliet: Eu quero você em mim. Eu necessito de você. Eu preciso senti-lo em mim, agora! Please!

Ele sorri triunfante. E encosta bem seu corpo ao meu, e também pronuncia em alto e bom som.

James: Seu pedido, e desejo é uma ordem.

Não sei em que momento ele uniu nossos corpos. Mas, quando senti uma forte e arrepiante dor invadir o meu corpo sabia que o tão esperado momento havia se concretizado.

Gentilmente, ele permaneceu com seu corpo parado, esperando meu corpo, se acostumar com "ele". Seus lábios trabalhavam nos meus. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em beijar alguém em minha vida. Cada beijo era diferente. Proporcionava-me uma sensação distinta e nova.

Sinto suas mãos em meus seios. Era tão delicioso esse toque. Sinto-as descendo meu tronco, e acariciando a região do meu umbigo. Era uma sensação tão deliciosa. E antes que pudesse deixar mais um gemido escapar entre seus lábios, sinto seus dedos, novamente em meu centro de prazer.

OMG! Meu corpo ia relaxando aos poucos. E logo não sentia mais o desconforto "dele" em meu interior. E para demonstrar o quanto estava preparada para finalmente "ser" dele. Começo a movimentar meu corpo contra o seu.

Os movimentos dele eram lentos e gentis. Mas, não era isso que precisava no momento.

Juliet: Mais rápido. Mais forte!

Começo a sentir um formigamento familiar. E necessitava senti-lo mais e mais. Começo a implorar pelo aumento das suas investidas. Começo a senti-lo mais e mais forte.

Juliet: Mais rápido. Mais forte!

Era incrível como meu corpo havia já se adaptado a "ele" como se tivesse sido projetado para isso.

As contrações começam nos meus músculos internos se espalhando pelas regiões próximas a "ele". Começo a movimentar meu corpo, fortemente contra seu corpo.

O som ecoado do nosso movimento era tão excitante. Já nem controlava os gemidos altos que pronunciava.

Arranhava suas costas. Puxando seu corpo, mais contra o meu. Sugava sua língua com euforia.

E começo a sentir o formigamento tomando conta de todo meu corpo. As contrações ficam mais violentas. E numa explosão de prazer e êxtase sinto meu "corpo" prender seu órgão fortemente e uma onda violenta tomar conta de cada parte do meu corpo fazendo-me arquear, deixando minha cabeça cair para trás afastando nossos lábios, e me fazendo gemer sem controle. Outro incrível, fastastico e violento orgasmo tomou conta de mim. Tirando quaisquer vestígios de sanidade que pudesse ainda ter. Deixo seu nome escapar em meus lábios novamente...

Juliet: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!! James!!!!

Céus! Dois orgasmos em uma noite, e meu corpo ainda implorava por mais. Quem era esse em minha frente? Não conhecia esse lado dele. Se bem que também não conhecia esse meu lado.

Não estava familiarizada com essas sensações. Tão fortes e novas pra mim.

Queria senti-lo também entregue a mim. Assim como estive durante toda a noite pra ele. Minha maior necessidade agora era senti-lo alcançar seu extremo.

Puxo-o para um beijo. Mais um violento e ardente beijo. Enquanto tentava aumentar o ritmo das suas investidas.

Juliet: Deixe-me te levar...

Mexia meu corpo violentamente contra o seu. Estava perdida em excitação, em desejos.

James: Estou quase lá. Vamos querida. Quero senti-la chegar lá comigo... Vamos...

Seu pedido ecoava em mim como incentivo. Fazendo aquela sensação tão familiar agora retornar rapidamente.

Sinto-o contrair violentamente o corpo, deixando um enorme e alto gemido ecoar no ambiente. E seu órgão pulsar urgentemente dentro de mim, me levando ao êxtase juntamente.

Nossas respirações ofegantes. E nossos corpos se contraiam juntamente. Nossos gemidos ecoados simultaneamente. E nossos lábios selando o momento.

Sinto-o deixar o corpo cair gentilmente sobre o meu. Separando nossos lábios, e descansando a cabeça entre meus seios. O ar que saia de suas narinas massageava minha pele.

E tentava com meus olhos fechados recupera-me do meu terceiro orgasmo, e um único dia. Em uma única transa. Isso era incrível!

Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Meu corpo estava totalmente desgastado. Não conseguia sentir mais meus músculos. Sinto-o desunir nossos corpos puxando meu corpo fazendo-me deitar em seu peito. Suas mãos alisavam minhas costas nuas. E finalmente havia recuperado o ar e pude falar alguma coisa pós-sexo selvagem com meu "coleguinha de quarto" nas horas vagas deus do sexo.

Juliet: Que jantar!!!

James: Posso ser sua refeição sempre que quiser baby!

Ele deixa um riso ecoar no ambiente, seguido dos meus. Beija-me delicadamente nos lábios, e volta a alisar minhas costas, me fazendo adormecer.

Jantar a dois com o James era sinônimo de uma noite de sexo selvagem com direito há muitos orgasmos. Delicia!!!

**FIM**


End file.
